poufandomcom-20200223-history
Rooms
Kitchen The kitchen is where you feed your Pou when it gets hungry. There are 9 different food categories: Breakfast, Candy, Dessert, Junk Food, Fruit, Sea Food, Sushi, Drinks and Vegetables. You can earn achievements for eating each type once or for eating a few times. If you feed Pou when the hunger bar is full, Pou will become fat and slowly lose health if you continue to fatten it. The kitchen has the food that Pou eats, which you feed to Pou by dragging the food to Pou's mouth and letting go. There is a fridge button, which shows you all the foods you have so far and, as usual, there is the shop icon. When Pou gets hungry, his eyes become different and chatter. Lab For further information, please read this. The lab is where you can experiment with Potions (of course, on your Pou). Actually, the purpose of the lab is to prevent your Pou from getting sick. Another purpose is to replenish your Pou's health, make your Pou hungry or instantly restoring all of Pou's statuses (e.g. the energizer restores Pou's energy). The lab is one of the most important rooms in Pou's house (the others being the bedroom, the kitchen, the bathroom and the game room). You can buy the potions, which includes medicine, status refillers/depleters and the shop button. Before September 6/7, 2013, Bathroom was integrated in the Lab and the Soap button was in the Lab. When washing Pou, soap was not permanent. Beginning from the date mentioned, the Lab gets a Shelf button instead of Soap and the Bathroom is born: having a shower, soap (both are customized) and the familiar Shop button. Game Room The game room is the fun thing about Pou. It is where you keep your Pou happy and fill its happiness bar. There is a game button, where you can play many types of fun games with your Pou and other Pous. When Pou was just released, there were only about five games in the selection. In the latest updates, however, there are now twelve games and new games are coming every month. Beside the game button, there is a ball. Bouncing the ball around fills up your Pou's happiness bar when you flick it across the room. You start with a plain, white, small ping-pong ball, but you can buy huge and fancy balls in the shop. As usual, the shop button is on the far right on the room. Bathroom The bathroom is where you can wash your Pou, using Soap and a Shower. Pou's need washing when they are dirty. You need to use Soap first, and wash off the soap with your Shower. As usual, you may buy other colors of Showers and Soaps. It was made on September 11, 2013, distinguishing the part from the Lab. Bedroom The bedroom is the most important room for Pou, it is where Pou sleeps. When the energy bar is low or empty (under 30%), Pou's eyes will droop and it will yawn constantly. also, Pou's health bar will slowly decrease and Pou will get sick if you don't give it a health potion in the lab. There is the lamp button, which you send Pou to sleep by tapping on it to turn it off. There is the closet button, which allows you to change Pou's clothes easily. Hall The hall is one of the rooms that let Pou talk and go outside. There are tips that wallpapers can be changed, and a Pou (if registered) can visit other Pous, meaning Pous can visit friends. It is not that important as it is also fun when you let him talk to the Micro (tapping on it turns off, then tapping again can turn it back on, and vice versa) and he repeats, in a chipmunk-like voice. No things are actually known for being customized except for wallpapers. Category:Rooms